The invention relates to a device for regeneration and sterilization of earth, in particular compost earth, sand, especially playground sand or the like, using steam.
Earth, in particular compost earth, sand, especially playground sand or the like, contains, among other things, germs, fungi, microorganisms and the like, so that, for example, such earth cannot be used directly, for example, for plant cultivation and for seedlings. To kill fungi, germs and the like in compost earth, for example, up to now chemical additives have been used, which are no longer permitted to be used. The same or similar holds true also for sand, which, for example at playgrounds, must be regularly regenerated and rid of organisms for health reasons.
Further, for the regeneration of earth, in particular compost earth, there is a device in the form of a rotating drum into whose interior the material to be treated is brought in batches and then, while performing a rolling movement in the drum and with help from loosening devices, steam for sterilization is introduced. Once such a batch is treated, it is removed from the drum and subjected to further processing, and then, the drum must be loaded again with new material to be treated. Such a treatment method is, in particular because of the batch operation, complicated and time-consuming. Further, it has turned out that, with such a treatment method, the material to be treated tends to form clumps, so that, after treatment with steam, retreatment in another treatment step is necessary to loosen up the treated material and eliminate the earth clumps formed.